Crushed
by PeKan
Summary: DROPPED. Naruto was banished after unleashing 8-tails to fight Pein. This will be Naruto x new Mizukage. Summary blows! Check A/N for more info in the story
1. Prelude

I don't own Naruto.

1~Prelude of **Crushed**

**A/N Hi. This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate reviews on criticism, ideas, whatever. Althought I support NaruSaku, I plan to make this a Naruto x new Mizukage fanfic. I know she's mostly likely in her early 20's in the manga, but here, she's gonna be 17 before the timeskip IF I do one. Naruto and Sakura might have a sibling relationship [depending on how far I get]. Enjoy!**

**PS: I will make this rated M, although this might not necessarily go past T, I just want to be on the safe side since I might add some stuff not suitable for kids.**

**

* * *

  
**

After the lightning ninja stopped bothering Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, their captain told them to join her in the library for Akatsuki information. Sakura ran off weeping about her beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. Sai went to go read of one his books for emotions. All that was left was Naruto. A man in a black cloak and dog mask appeared out of nowhere.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are to leave the village within the hour." the masked ANBU said to him.

"For what reason?" Naruto replied.

"You are a threat to the village for utilizing the Kyuubi's power." said ANBU calmly replied.

"I only used it to save the village!" he screamed at the ANBU.

"Danzo-sama believes it was to destroy the village. Leave within the hour or.." he was cut off by an enraged Naruto.

"Or what!?" Naruto snapped.

"Do you think there's anyone here stronger than me? Actually, it doesn't matter. Pathetic village." Naruto said in hatred.

"My comrades are currently exposing your little 8-tailed fiasco to all shinobi and villagers. So, unless you want to relive your childhood, leave." the ANBU continued.

"Fine. I'll leave. But before I do, tell me your name." the defeated Uzumaki replied.

"Although it doesn't matter, my name is Mujou. Goodbye, Kyuubi." the ANBU replied in a tone that was smug and content before disappearing from via shunshin.

* * *

There he was, walking towards what was left of the Konoha gates. Shinobi and villagers were stopping the rebuilding of the village just to scream insults regarding the Kyuubi at the crushed blonde teen. He was with four of his comrades. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and, surprisingly, Ino. Shikamaru had a look of sorrow on his face, as did Chouji. Kiba just looked plain pissed, and he would of gone off on the people insulting his friend had Naruto not been there to stop him. Ino was speechless, she couldn't even hold eye contact with him for over 2 seconds.

"Seeya, guys.." Naruto said in a depressed tone.

"Naruto.." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Don't leave, Naruto. I'm sure we can work this out." Chouji tryed to say in a cheerful tone, but he knew that with Danzo being Hokage, he'd be glad to get rid of the young jinchuuriki.

"No, Chouji. We can't. There's nothing else to do." Naruto said trying not to sound too harsh.

Ino continued to stare at him, still in disbelief and shock. She walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

She then proceeded to say:

"Let me get Sakura, Naruto. I'm sure you want to say goodbye to her, right?"

"Don't bother. She ran off somewhere to cry about Sasuke. You can do it for me, alright?" a bit of anger was sensed in his voice.

"I'm glad that I had a few friends to escort me out of here. Don't expect to see me anytime soon, if at all. Bye.." the blonde said with his head down. He gave them one final glance before disappearing out of Konoha.

* * *

Danzo already started on his journey to the meeting of the Kages. Suddenly, Mujou appeared and told him of the "good" news. Danzo gave a slight smile and Mujou disappeared.

Sakura was weeping at Team 7's old training ground when Ino showed up. Sakura noticed Ino and tried to hide her tears. She saw that Ino shed a few tears and became somewhat curious.

"What's.." a small sob came out, "wrong, I-Ino?"

"What's wrong?! You're here crying about an old teammate who defected from this village who didn't even remotely care about you while your other one was just banished!" Ino screamed at her.

"W-wh-what?" A stunned Sakura replied in a quiet tone.

"Naruto's been banished?" she continued.

"Yes." was Ino's complete reply.

Sakura was finally able to stop crying and asked,

"Why?"

"The Kyuubi, Sakura.. He used 8-tails and was deemed a threat to the village" Ino said while staring at the ground.

"E-Eight?!" Sakura gasped in horror.

* * *

'I can't believe they did this to me..It's so unfair..' Naruto thought as he slowed down his pace and started walking down the road. "You have been banished... Kyuubi.. Leave now.. Get out of this village, monster!.." everything everyone ever told told him was racing through his mind. It had finally sunken in.. he was no longer a part of Konoha. Everything he wished for and all his dreams had been related to Konoha. What happens when you lose the one thing that connected everything in you? He felt useless. Like he had no home. He was right. He DIDN'T have a home, at least not anymore.

'What can I do now? Where will I go?' he thought to himself.

* * *

**End of prelude! How was it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1 of **Crushed**

**A/– Thanks for the reviews, guys.**

**shadows24- Thanks. =)**

**hellzanetruesdale- Thanks, I'll try to work on the chapter length. ^_^**

**chaos nutter- Thanks a lot! :D**

**Naruto Namikaze the Legend- Thanks for pointing out the dialouge– I wasn't sure how I would make it. I wanted to get a little bit of bashing on Sakura so she'd get over Sasuke, I'll try to explain some more this chapter. I was thinking that same thing about him being attacked by ANBU, but, seriously, is Danzo that stupid to send out his ANBU when he knows Naruto is stronger than everyone [maybe everyone] in the village? I did that whole 'exposing you to the villagers and shinobi' thing to 'crush' his spirits and THEN attack. Thanks for your review!**

**lindon2- Thanks. **

**Onward with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

'_What can I do now? Where will I go?_' he thought to himself.

A light drizzle started while he was walking down the seemingly endless road. The soft rain patted down his once-wild golden hair. If you looked at him, you wouldn't notice anything peculiar about the sad boy. But, if you stood next time to him, you'd notice the thin path of tears rolling down his cheeks.

'_I am a shinobi.. I must not show emotion_.' he reminded himself.

As he continued to walk down the road, his mental train of thought was finally stabilizing. He regretted not to say goodbye to Sakura. He knew, though, that he had been harsh in judging her about her crying.

'_Naruto.. It's you I'm worried about._' he remembered her saying during the mission to save Gaara, his fellow jinchuuriki.

'_Could it have been me she was worried about again? Did she run off to cry because Sasuke joined Akatsuki and now had to come for me?_' he was now feeling down again.

"Sorry about this, Sakura-chan.. I'm sorry.. I never intended to act like this.." he mumbled in a low voice.

The blonde continued walking down the partially soggy road. Of, course he knew that one of Danzo's cronies were behind him waiting for a chance to strike.

"You, behind the tree," he said without glancing back, "stop hiding."

"You're insulting me by thinking that I wouldn't notice you." the blonde teen continued.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun, I am sorry for this, I have no ill feelings towards you. But, orders are orders. Danzo-sama sent me to assassinate you" the once-hidden ANBU with a cat mask said.

Naruto quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down. The ANBU was, at first, startled. He knew that Naruto defeated Pein. Why'd he use a smoke bomb when he clearly had an advantage? A Naruto stealthily dashed out of the smoke and hid behind a tree. Once the smoke cleared Naruto was in plain sight, it seemed as if Naruto barely moved. The cat-masked ANBU was confused, but.. orders are orders. The two went off with basic taijutsu. Catface noticed Naruto seemed to be stalling and it gave light to a new question:

"Uzumaki-kun, is this how you defeated the leader of Akatsuki, Pein?" he curiously asked.

"No." was his full reply.

Quickly, he drew out a new smoke bomb and threw it.

"Dispel." the clone with strange yellow eyes and a dark orange-red pigment around his eyes mumbled from behind the tree.

'_It seems like he's a Katon type._' Naruto thought, '_Maybe I'll be able to fake my death if I trick him_' Naruto thought to himself.

"**Fuuton: Gusts!**" Naruto called out.

The ANBU quickly noticed that these gusts wouldn't be stronger than his Katon jutsus.

"**Katon:** **Great Fireball Technique!**" roared the ANBU.

When it collided with the gusts, the Fireball massively grew in size due to Naruto pushing out as much air as he could. He wasn't afraid of this since he was in sage mode. Before the impact hit him, Naruto asked a small favor of the ANBU

"Catface, please relay my earlier message to Sakura-chan.. This is a dead man's wish."

"Your wish will be granted. I'm sorry for this, Uzumaki-kun." Catface said with a sad tone, he knew this was a ninja worthy of respect. He knew that Naruto Uzumaki was not the Kyuubi. He knew the blonde was a hero, but he had to obey his orders.

"Arigato.." was the dead man's last word.

The fireball had grown greatly in size by this point, about 30 feet high. And it was really, really, really hot.

The attack collided. There was a 50 foot crater, the center being where Naruto once stood. All that was left of him was a singed Konoha headband. The black cloth around it was completely fried, just a small portion remained. The ANBU decided to take the blonde teen's headband and gift it to the pink-haired ninja. It would be a memory of him, she would need it to get through his death.

* * *

"The Kyuubi, Sakura.. He used 8-tails and was deemed a threat to the village" Ino said while staring at the ground.

"E-Eight?!" Sakura gasped in horror.

"Yes, Sakura.. Eight." the long-haired platinum blonde replied with a monotone voice, her eyes still glued to the ground.

"What can we do about this, Ino?" the pinkette asked as she proceeded to wipe tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, Sakura."she replied in the same depressed monotone voice.

"Where's Naruto now?" was pinky's quick response.

Ino, finally lifting her eyes from the ground, looked deeply into Sakura's emerald green eyes with sorrow and replied,

"He's gone, Sakura. He left about a half hour ago.."

The pinkette was crushed by this news. She thought to herself '_I could've been with him if hadn't left to think about Sasuke's joining Akatsuki._**' **Though, deep down, she knew she was afraid that Naruto would be attacked by Sasuke.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and and Catface was now standing next to the pinkette and the platinum blonde. A burned headband dangling in his hand. Sakura quickly noticed this and said,

"Whose headband is that?" she had an idea of whose it might be.. and why it was burned.

"Your comrade's. I was ordered to assassinate him." the ANBU said to her, not taking his eyes off either.

"W-what happened?" Sakura asked wearily.

Ino had another look of disbelief and thought '_Naruto's..? No way.. It can't be..'_

"Uzumaki-kun was completely burned by my Katon jutsu.. He asked me to relay a message to you." the man with a cat mask said to her in a calm voice. He continued,

"He said 'Sorry about this, Sakura-chan.. I'm sorry.. I never intended to act like this'."

The pink-haired girl broke down once again.. Losing Naruto too was just too hard for her to bear.

She couldn't even make out any words. The ANBU, not being able to stand there any more, pulled her hand towards himself and placed the 'deceased' blonde teen's headband in her hand.

"I am sorry for this inconvenience, please take this. This was Uzumaki-kun's." Catface said before disappearing just as fast as he came.

Sakura was now a even bigger mess than before. All she had left was Ino and the rest of her friends to support her.

* * *

Catface appeared in front of Danzo and said,

"Sir, the assignment was completed."

Danzo smugly replied with,

"Very well. You are dismissed."

"Hai." was the ANBU's reply before he shunshined off.

* * *

'_Well, maybe now they'll leave me alone'_ Naruto thought while running at high speeds, sage mode greatly helping in that department.

'_I need to find a new life.. A new purpose." _ was his last thought before continuing to run wherever he pleased.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**How was this, guys? I tried to tie up a few loose ends. Sorry if it's a bit off. I know this is only 1200 words, I'm working on it. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2 of **Crushed**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, guys! I want to story to be good, so I'd appreciate some ideas on it. Either email me at **** or just PM me! Also, if you want to make my idea in your own story, don't hesitate! Just email or PM me about that, and I'll leave the link to that story in one of my A/N. =) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'_I need to find a new life.. A new purpose." _ was his last thought before continuing to run wherever he pleased.

It was now dark. Naruto had been running for several hours, picking some edible berries now and then. The blackness of midnight gave the moon an eerie luminescent light combined with a light fog. If you stopped to look at it, it would be an amazing yet creepy sight. Naruto decided it would be best to take a break and get some shut-eye. Naruto thought, '_Since I don't have any comrades overlooking the area I'll_ _test out my Kage Bunshin theory.' _With that, he created two clones and let them gather sage chakra. He ordered, "Stay alert 'till I wake up, got it?"

The two clones, now having their eyelids getting redder and redder, nodded.

Naruto built a small bed by tearing up nearby grass and making a 3 inch pile. He covered the grass with a red cape that had black flames at the bottom, strikingly similiar to his father's. He plopped down on the makeshift bed, rolled around a bit, and had a final thought, '_I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me..'_

**~~~morning**~~~

It was 6:30 AM. Naruto had lazily gotten out of bed, his feet and legs a bit sore. Luckily, there was a nearby stream where he drank some water and brushed his teeth. Naruto also ate some reserved edible berries from the previous day.

Naruto noticed that only one of his clones remained, he had not heard of a time limit for Kage Bunshins.

"Ano.. You can go now." he said to the remaining clone.

The clone nodded his head and dispersed.

'_Well.. It's time to get going.' _Naruto said to himself.

~~~**Konoha**~~~

Sakura had prepared a small memorial for Naruto. She had gathered a few people that hadn't hated him. There was a cute brunette by the name of Ayame, and her elderly father. They were the owners of Naruto's favorite little ramen stand. The other few people there were what was left of Konoha 12 and Gai's team.

Sakura was tightly grasping Naruto's headband in her hand while looking down at the ground. Lee had shed a few tears and mumbled, "This is not youthful." Once he heard the word 'youthful', Neji was staring at Lee with the 'I'm-gonna-rip-your-head-off-and-glue-it-to-my-wall' look, the same look he gave Gai when he wanted Team Gai to place their hands together and cheer something useless during the Gaara retrieval. Naruto's classmates didn't have much to say. They just kept glacing around the village, looking back at the chiseled stone now-and-then with this description on it:

"**Uzumaki Naruto**

Hero of Konoha

_Keeper of the Kyuubi_"

~~~**Naruto, somewhere.~~~**

The dank forest was finally ending. The exit was like a light at the end of a far horizon. Only much, much closer. Naruto leaped out of the forest and accidentally bumped in to a beautiful girl with pure auburn hair. The girl wore a pure blue outfit with fishnets going in a V-shape from the top and, at the bottom, extending from the thigh to a few inches above the knee. Her two most visible features are a big bust and the brick colored auburn hair that reached down to her ankles. The auburn girl's facial features included crimson red lipstick, hair covering one of her eyes, and an amazing smile that brightens up the day.

She had two bodyguards, a tall man easily reaching 6 feet and a boy with shark-like teeth no older than Naruto. Ao, the tall man, quickly screamed out, "Assassin! Chojuro protect Mizukage-sama!" Chojuro, the shark-toothed boy, quickly got in front of the beautiful auburn and gripped his dual sword, Hiramekarei, and waited for an attack from the apparent assassin.

Naruto, after getting up from the ground, sees the two strange figures preparing to engage him. Ao was about to call out an attack when the Mizukage appeared in front of him and scolded him saying, "Don't attack, you fool. This ninja is at least high Jonin level, easily Kage."

Naruto was still somewhat confused when Ao, using a load voice, asked him, "What village do you hail from, shinobi?" Naruto's reply was quite simple, he answered with a, "I have no village."

The enraged Ao was a tad annoyed with that answer and replied with a, "Everyone has a village! What's yours?!" Naruto sighed and answered with, "I am a fomer-Konoha shinobi."

Chojuro finally spoke up and asked "Why former?" Naruto didn't want questions about his past, the past he wishes to cleanse himself of. "I was banished for protecting it." Naruto's statement caused Ao, Chojuro, even the Mizukage herself to give him a quizzical look.

"You surely must have done something wrong." Ao replied with disbelief.

Naruto just shrugged this statement off and turned around, preparing to walk away. There was one problem. The dazzling auburn was in the way. She said, "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto wasn't really in a talkative mood, he just wanted to make a new purpose for himself. He mumbled, "I don't know.." The Mizukage had a little thought that made her lightly blush. "Why don't you join us?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to give her a quizzical look while Ao's jaw almost fell out of it's socket. Chojuro released the grip he had on his blade and had a somewhat blank expression.

'_This could be my chance at a new life." _ Naruto thought. He had a grin on his face and answered her question by saying, "I can't refuse an offer from such a pretty girl."

Mizukage's blush slightly deepened. Ao, seemingly untrusting, said "Mizukage-sama.. We can't trust this man!" while pointing his finger at Naruto.

The 17 year old went somewhere into her mind thinking: _"Can't.. trust.. a man"_

She, obviously, misheard him, but he'd get the same response from her if she did indeed hear it.

She averted her gaze from Naruto and stared at Ao, he surely knew what was coming. The pretty auburn walked up to him, gave a dazzling smile, and said, "Shut up or I'll kill you." Naruto just sweatdropped at this. Ao backed off and went to stand behind Chojuro.

"Let's go." the partially annoyed Mizukage said.

"Hai" Ao and Chojuro said in unison, while Naruto just started walking behind them.

About half an hour passed. Nothing really happened. No one spoke. Chojuro decided to break the silence with a question for the mysterious blonde in the back. Turning his head, he said. "Ano..Ninja-kun.. Why do you have that red stuff around your eyelids and frog-like eyes?" the non-confident boy kept on rambling on with things like "I think it's a frog.. Or a toad.. Uh.. It's probably a toad.. I think."

"I am a sage, Chojuro." was the blonde teen's reply. The Mizukage suddenly stopped and turned her head around towards Naruto. Naruto said, "What's wrong, Mizu-chan?"

Ao quickly started screaming things about respect at Naruto regarding the '_chan'_ comment. Mizu-chan just lifted her hands towards Ao, signifying him to stop, she even left out the "I'll kill you" part.

"Toad sage? Like Jiraiya, the Gama Sannin?" The Mizukage asked the sage, she didn't even notice he called her '_chan'_. Naruto nodded his head in response and, in a sad tone, said, "He was my sensei before Pein killed him."

"We heard in Kiri that a sage had defeated the leader of Akatsuki, isn't that true? Jiraiya is dead, so.." the Mizukage's eyes widened at the startling revelation. '_This boy defeated Pein?! How strong can he be?!' _was the girl's thought.

"Correct. I defeated Pein. But, in the process.. I used my Bijuu's power and lost control. I was then deemed a threat. That's why I was banished." was the suddenly sad boy's solemn response.

Ao was extremely surprised by this; Chojuro, like Mizu-chan, understood it before they recieved the whiskered teen's confirmation.

"I see," Mizu-chan said and continued with, "which Bijuu do you possess?"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto sighed at the thought of these people not accepting him.

Naruto's statement was the last one for about an hour until Mizukage suddenly spoke up asking, "What's your name?" She said this without turning around or stopping.

Naruto thought for a few minutes about what name he'd use to answer her question.

"My name is," he hesitated, "Suppai Remon."

"Ah, I see.. I hope in time you'll open up to us and allow us to know your real name." the Mizukage said in a slightly sad voice.

"Don't worry, the time will come." he replied with a foxy grin.

Even if he wasn't as hyperactive and idiotic anymore, his foxy grin would always stay the same. "Ano.. Mizu-chan mind if we stop in the next town? I'd like to get a mask and some stuff.." Naruto asked wearily.

"I don't see why not." Mizu-chan turned her head and gave him one of her heartwarming smiles, a twist of mischievousness in it.

Naruto just quietly chuckled from this. Ao thought it would be best to keep his mouth shut and make his presence forgotten. Chojuro was still trying to decide whether Naruto's eyes resembled a frog's or a toad's.

"Say.. where are we going?" wondered the blonde teen.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**EDIT - Updated and changed the blonde into auburn hair.**

**How was it? Review!**

**Okay, so this may've seemed a bit rushed. Sorry about that. I just wanted to make them meet already. In this, Naruto doesn't know about the meeting of the five Kages. I don't really know much about it, so I'll either have to extend this a bit or do some 'research'. Just kidding! =P [For those that don't know, it's what Jiraiya calls peeking at girls.] But, yeah. Info about the meeting would be appreciated. Also, the Japanese folk – 'Suppai Remon' does mean 'Sour Lemon' in English, right?** **Why did I give Naruto this name? Here's why -**_** "As with the other shinobi associated with the Seven Swordsmen, Chojuro's name is derived from a fruit. Chojuro is an Asian pear, while Momochi, Hoshigaki, and Hozuki refer to peaches, dried persimmons, and winter cherries.**__"_

_–**Quoted from Naruto wikia.–**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**I'm most likely gonna have Naruto learn how to use a sword, I have a special one I thought of in mind, could use some ideas for it's abilities.**

**He'll also probably become a Swordsman of the Mist. Hence the name being derived from a fruit. I know the 'first' name sucks, I'll even change it if someone gives me a good replacement. Preferably Japanese WITH a meaning.**

**I tried to make the chapters longer, but for now, while I'm starting out, they'll most likely be short. But This is my 2****nd**** update after posting yesterday! So, 4000 or so words isn't too bad in 2 days. Thanks, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3 of** Crushed**!

* * *

**A/N: DAMNIT! The Mizukage's hair is an reddish, orangish or auburn color and she has a blue outfit-sigh- I'll have to remake the previous chapters. =_= Thanks for the reviews, ideas, and other stuffs! ^_^ I'll upload a 'chapter' [later on] filled with spoilers or ideas of things to come, so, before I actually write it I have a chance to change some stuff so you guys like the story more.**

**Also **_**blacke wolfe**_** PM'd me a good idea for a name for Naruto, instead of changing it in the previous chapter, Mizu-chan is gonna suggest it (cause his current 'name' sucks xD).**

**

* * *

  
**

"Say.. where are we going?" wondered the blonde teen.

"We are going to the Land of Iron, where the Meeting of the five Kages is being hosted." the brick-orange haired girl responded. Naruto chuckled and thought, _'I want to see how Gaara responds to my 'death'.'_

"What's so funny?" the confused girl wondered.

"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking about an old friend." he said as he gave a slight smile.

About 10 minutes later Chojuro spoke up and said, "There's a town in about 5 miles.. I think.."

Ao confirmed the shark-toothed boy's statement, replying with, "That's right, Chojuro. We'll find an inn there and get some rest. Suppai-kun can also buy a mask and the get what else he wished to purchase." Mizukage slightly giggled when the tall eye patched man said 'Suppai-kun'. She was somewhat bored when she decided to insult Naruto's 'name'.

"Ano, blondie," this got his attention right away and she continued, "where did you come up with your name? It kinda blows.." Naruto just sighed at her statement and decided to say "Well, I didn't have much time to think, and I didn't have any other ideas."

"How about I make a name for you then?" the Mizukage questioned.

"I'd be honored, Mizu-_chan." _Naruto decided to put some emphasis on the '_chan_'.

She blushed a bit, and turned her head so no one would see it. Mizu-chan was mumbling some random words and names to herself. "Not so easy is it?" Naruto taunted her.

"Shut up!" she howled at him and a few moments later she called out, "Mikan! How about Mikan?"

Naruto was surprised, it was a pretty good name. "That works. Arigato. My name is now Mikan.." he paused and continued, "Mikan Namikaze." he finished saying with a grin. The Mizukage thought that name somehow seemed familiar, but she just brushed it off. It was a fake name, right? It didn't matter.

They walked close to an hour and the forrested road was ending. When they got out, there was a thin road continuing left. One side was forestry, the other was a sea.

"We're almost there." Mizu-chan said in a cheerful voice.

"Where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked with curiousity.

"Why, the Land of Waves!" she said with an enormous grin.

Naruto visibly cringed and everyone's attention turned to him.

"What's wrong, Mikan-kun?" Chojuro curiously asked.

A bead of sweat went down Naruto's brow, and he responded with, "Ah, nothing."

"Don't lie.. Mikan-_kun_." the Mizukage ordered and finished her statement by taunting him with the _kun._

"Agh, I have a bit of a history there," Naruto stated and curiously asked, "why are you so excited to get there, Mizu-chan?" She stopped, turned around, and squealed, "It may be an unnecessary stop, but they have the best hot springs ever!" Naruto sweat dropped. She was the Mizukage, but she was also a 17 year old girl. The continued walking, about a mile, until there was a bridge in site. The bridge had a huge wooden banner at the top titled **The Great Naruto Bridge**. Naruto's eyes widened, but no one seemed to notice. '_I don't have to watch out for Inari or Tazuna, since I saw them in Konoha, but someone might still recognize me. A mask will be my first priority.' _Naruto cautiously thought. The bridge was quite long. It had cement pillars and a cement frame, but it had a dark wood covering the cement frame, it gave off an uneasy and antique vibes. It was about half of a mile long, it took them 10 minutes to walk across.

'_The village has definitely grown. There's barely any poverty left here.' _he happily thought. It came a long way since the mission to protect Tazuna. They walked passed the lively village, filled with many colors and shops. Finally, there was an inn in sight. The group decided to reserve three rooms. Ao and Chojuro would share and both Naruto and Mizu-chan would get separate rooms.

"We'll meet up in 3 hours and go to the hot springs them. Ao, Chojuro, you can get some supplies for our trip." the Mizukage ordered, she paused and continued, "Mikan, you can go get your mask and whatever else you need. I'll walk around and sight-see." "Hai." the three shinobi said in unison and went separate ways. _'Although Mikan seems to be a decent and loyal person, I need to find out more about him; he may be a threat.' _the brick haired girl thought and decided to follow him. The blonde teen found a nice little shop that sold ninja accessories. _'My clothes are really dirty and torn up.. I'll buy some kunai, too.' _he thought. He walked in and asked the shopkeeper for a mask, gear, and a selection of clothes. "Sir, are there any specifications for the clothes you would like?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Would you happen to have black pants, a black undershirt, and a black - preferably with some orange or red - jacket?" the boy answered him with a question.

"I'll see what I have, sir." the older man said with a smile on his face, he barely ever received customers in his ninja supply store. A few minutes later, he came out with a few selections of clothes, a dark black mask, and some kunai. "Do any of these suits fit your tastes?" the man asked. Naruto had glanced over the four suits the owner had offered him and chose out the third one. It had a black pants, similar to the ones Naruto wore but darker, and there was an equally dark mask. The jacket, however, slightly differed. It had a somewhat lighter color to it and had a fiery orange-red going down the center in a 3 inch line. The sleeves also held this blazing color, starting from two inches above the elbow and turning black one inch before the tip of the sleeve. Naruto payed the man and he also offered, "Would you also like to take a break at my ramen café?"

About to exit the door, Naruto turned his head towards the owner, pasted on a huge grin, and asked, "Did you say ramen?" The old man had an equally big grin and told him it was next door.

Naruto followed the instructions and ordered five large bowls. _'It's not as good as Ichiraku's, but it'll suffice._' he thought while he was ravenously eating. Once he ate, he payed the waiter and checked the time. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. _'I have two hours before I have to meet Mizu-chan and the others.' _he reminded himself.

Naruto had a special place he wanted to visit while was here. That boy did teach him something special. The blonde walked up to the cliff at the edge of town and bowed down to the two chiseled blocks of marble on the ground. "Konnichiha, Haku. How have you been these past three years? I realize now that you're the only one beside Gaara that truly understood me. So much has happened these past three years. I wonder how you're doing..Have you met up with Zabuza?" he talked to the stone that was apparently Haku's grave. The Mizukage had been behind him, in the heavily forrested area. She 'overheard' what he said to the memorial.

"You can come out, Mizu-chan. Kages aren't meant to hide." Naruto called without turning his head.

"You knew Zabuza and Haku?" The curious Mizukage asked him.

"Yes, I had a mission here. That was when I met them. At that time, we were enemies." Naruto confessed.

"In Kiri, we heard that a team with three children and the copy-cat ninja had fought with them and even managed to make Zabuza into a hero." the Mizukage said and continued, "Was that your team?"

"Yes. Haku had died protecting Zabuza from my sensei's attack. Zabuza wanted a chance at redemption and had killed his employer, Gato, and his hired assassins." Naruto explained.

"Did you know them?" the blonde suddenly asked.

"I did. Zabuza and Haku were like my brothers." the Kage said with a slightly sad tone that didn't bear any ill will.

Neither talked for a few minutes.

"We better get back, we need to 'meet' up in about thirty minutes." he sighed and got up from the small log he had sat on while he visited Haku and Zabuza. "Would you like to join me, Mizu-chan?" the blonde curiously asked her while his cheeks got a bit red. She had a slight blush from the offer and graciously accepted. While they walked back, they seldom spoke. Despite not talking, it was a nice walk.

'_I wish to learn more about this boy..Plus he's kind of cute.' _Mizu-chan thought while blushing.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! How was it? Review!**

**I know 1500 words isn't that much, so sorry. _**

**I made a twitter for this, if anyone has questions. Here's the link:**

**twitter . com / essay3794**

**I might make a forum thing [isn't that an option on the main thing on FF?] for the story if I get a bit farther. I probably won't update again till Friday. No promises, though. -hides from people-**


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4 of** Crushed!**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N Hey everyone! My friend, Ymere, gave me like sooooo many good ideas for the future of the story. I hope to write them. Now! Onward!**

**

* * *

  
**

'_I wish to learn more about this boy..Plus he's kind of cute.' _Mizu-chan thought while blushing.

Alas, the inn was getting closer and closer, neither wanted the walk to end. It didn't matter if they spoke or kept quiet, it made no difference. The other's presence was enough, and it was delightful.

Naruto and Mizu-chan walked up to the three story orange inn, looking out for Chojuro and Ao. They were nowhere in sight, so the blonde and auburn haired girl decided to sit on a dark brown bench in front of the inn. The Mizukage, now sick of the silence, was thinking of a topic to speak about. "Who were your parents?" the girl suddenly spoke up.

"I don't know who my mother is.. but, my father is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." the boy replied with honesty. He never really heard much about his mother, he overheard Jiraiya saying something about his mom being from a place called former Land of the Whirlpool.

The Mizukage was slightly surprised at this and, with a smile, she said, "So, it seems like you didn't completely lie about your name, _Mikan Namikaze_."

Naruto replied in a taunting tone, "I thought it best to be somewhat honest, _Mizukage-sama_."

The blonde got a sudden mischievous idea and said, "How would you like to know the name I've used all my life, Mizu-chan?" Her eyes slightly narrowed, '_Is he trying to trick me?' _she questioned herself.

"I'd like to know, but I have a feeling that you want something in return." she replied.

"Not that much," he half-jokingly said, "just a spot in your village and another walk tomorrow morning."

"Well, let's see.. You will receive a spot in Kiri, but your latter quest is denied since I don't want to wake up that early."

Naruto chuckled and the auburn haired girl continued with, "But, I'd accept a walk around midnight."

After she said this, the blonde teen had a goofy grin on his face.

"It looks like Chojuro and Ao are finally here." the Mizukage pointed out while getting up from the bench.

"Where the hell have you been?" she scolded them.

Ao just backed away and Chojuro just said they couldn't find a supply store.

"Shall we go in?" Naruto spoke up.

Once the group checked in, everyone went to their rooms.

Ao had decided to skip out on the hot springs. The Mizukage had already rushed off to the girl's hot springs while Naruto was unpacking his newly bought clothes and preparing to go to the men's springs. Chojuro said that he'd come in a 'bit'.

The hot springs were calming and steamy. Really steamy. Go figure. It was about eleven o'clock at night when everyone got out. Naruto decided to go see if Mizu-chan wanted to go for that walk. The blonde ran into her outside his room, '_It seems like she was gonna come ask me if I'm ready.'_ "Are you ready to go, Mizu-chan?" he asked her.

"Yup, I'm all set" she replied with some excitement in her voice.

Upon exiting the inn, Naruto asked her if she wanted to walk at the beach and she complied.

The gray sand was being illuminated by the full moon. Not a cloud was in the dark blue night sky. Stars shone brightly, hundreds of them seen by the naked eye. They had arrived at the beach a few minutes prior, and they were staring up at the amazing sight. The moon and stars had lit up the dark ocean and it shone a grey silver. Every now and then, a shooting star would surface.

"This is beautiful.." the Mizukage had said.

"It is. I've never seen something like this before." Naruto agreed.

"Well, shall we walk, Mizu-chan?" the teen curiously asked.

"Yes, of course!" the girl enthusiastically replied.

They had started walking and the auburn haired girl, wanting to know more about Naruto, asked, "What was your life like in Konoha, Mikan-kun?"

"It was difficult when I was just a child, all of the villagers hated me because of the Kyuubi." he said with some sorrow and continued, "But, once I became a ninja, my life gradually improved. I had a reason to live and people to protect."

"When I defeated Pein, I got what I always dreamed of.. Everyone recognized me for me and I became greater than, Tsunade, the Hokage. I was a hero." the blonde teen admitted and finally said, "The rest, you know."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you want to become a ninja of Kiri, Mikan-kun?" the girl curiously asked.

"Because..When I'm around you, I feel like I have a purpose. I feel like I have a special person I want to protect. I feel that you'll save me from loneliness." Naruto confessed to her.

The Mizukage didn't know how to react to this, she just gave a heartwarming smile of acceptance and understanding.

"Ah, it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain, Mizu-chan." the teen remembered.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." he said while giving her a foxy grin.

Her eyes widened. "U-uzumaki.." she mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Oh! It's nothing" she quickly responded to prevent suspicion.

"I have a surprise for you in Kiri, Naruto-kun." she grinned at him.

They walked a few more minutes, the moon had noticably moved across the sky and a few clouds had hovered across the once-clear sky.

"It's getting late, should we go back?" the blonde spoke up.

"Hai, I wonder if they're looking for us." the girl said.

They had walked back to the inn, it was almost twelve thirty.

Luckily, the two bodyguards were asleep and not freaking out.

Both of them were going back to the their rooms when the Mizukage called out, "Naruto-kun.."

He quickly returned to where she was standing. The girl had crept closer to Naruto and leaned in kissing him on the cheek. She whispered, "Thank you for the lovely walk."

Naruto was awestruck. The Kage had hurried to her room to prevent her very red face from being seen. The boy had finally regained from his state of shock and chuckled to himself while returning to his room. In his room, Naruto had laid out the clothes and mask he bought. He went to lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep, sleeping calmly and well. Why wouldn't he? His new story, no, his new life was unfolding minute by minute.

The sun had filled the sky with a bright blue color. The sea surrounding the Land of the Waves is now reflecting the sun from it's turquoise colored water. Naruto woke up at 9 o'clock. He did his morning duties and was getting dressed. His black pants, then his fiery orange streaked jacket, and finally, his mask. The sleeves of the jacket hung over the time of his hands, reaching to the knuckles. His mask covered his easily distinguishable whisker marks. He slung the hood of his jacket over his head, covering his golden blonde hair. The only visible part left of Uzumaki Naruto was his deep cerulean eyes.

**End of Chapter 4!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Short, SHORT, chapter. I know! It had sort of a writer's block, but I didn't want to continue cause I have some action planned for the next one. This was like a 'budding romance' chapter. I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5 of** Crushed!**

**

* * *

**

**Last chapter was really short, I apologize. I just really wanted to get that out. I hope you liked it. A few people have been giving me some really excellent ideas for the story. Thank you guys! Onward!**

**

* * *

**

The only visible part left of Uzumaki Naruto was his deep cerulean eyes.

Naruto spent 15 minutes of the morning to enter sage mode, there wasn't a real reason, but it's good to be on the safe side of things. His cerulean eyes were now the a toad's. The iris had turned yellow and his eyelids had turned red. Uzumaki Naruto was no longer recognizable for even his eyes were gone.

The sage had tidied up his room and packed everything he needed into his bag. Last night, he was told that they'd have breakfast and ten o'clock and leave at eleven.

"Ohayo, Mizu-chan." Naruto said to the Kage as she was leaving her room.

She was slightly shocked at the hooded and masked stranger with yellow eyes, but she quickly realized that it was Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." the girl responded.

"Nice outfit." she added.

"Arigato." he simply stated.

"Where are we eating?" the blonde asked.

"There's a café on the first floor, Naruto-kun." the girl told him.

"Ah, okay. Are you coming?" he wondered.

"I'll go down in a few minutes, don't wait up for me." she assured him.

"Alright." was his response before racing down two flights of stairs.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikan-kun." Chojuro said as he noticed the hooded Naruto walking down.

Ao didn't say anything, since he partially disliked the teen.

"Where's Mizukage-sama?" the shark-toothed boy asked.

"I'm right here, Chojuro." the girl called out as she walked down the stairs.

"Let's go eat." she stated.

The breakfast was a nice one. Ao had some pancakes while Chojuro had some bacon with eggs.

The Mizukage had scrambled eggs with various vegetables mixed in. Naruto had two bowls of miso ramen with extra pork. Go figure.

After they ate and checked out, Mizu-chan was scolding Ao for not wanting to pay for everyone's room and board along with the other charges. Ao, scared that the kage might actually kill him, decided to give up and pay.

They had departed from the Land of Waves about 20 minutes ago and were nearing the end of

**The Great Naruto Bridge**_**.**_

The Mizukage, slightly surprised, asked, "The Great Naruto Bridge? Was this name after you, Naruto-kun?

The hooded teen shrugged and replied, "Yeah, it's when our team had been protecting Tazuna. They decided to name the bridge after me cause I'm so awesome."

The Mizukage giggled at his response and they moved forward along the partially wooden, partially cement bridge..

As they walked down the road that had one side of sea and one side of forestry, Naruto was rummaging in his bag. He pulled out a red box that Kakashi had given him after he defeated Pein.

_Flashback_

"_You did a good job, Naruto." Kakashi said._

_The exhausted Naruto just responded with a small smile._

"_I have a present for you." Kakashi said, "It's something your father gave me when I was younger."_

_Kakashi handed him the 8 inch long red box that was slightly aged and torn._

"_Arigato, Kakashi-sensei." the grateful blonde said._

_Kakashi gave Naruto a surprised look and asked, "You know who your father is, Naruto?"_

"_Yes, sensei. He appeared to me while I lost control of the Kyuubi."_

"_Ah, I see.. Not much is know about the Shiki Fuujin. He must've sealed a part of himself in you." Kakashi said, "Also, don't call me sensei anymore, Naruto. You're no longer my student."_

_Naruto was a bit sad from hearing this._

"_I'm proud of you, Naruto. I'm sure Jiraiya, Sandaime, and your father would_ _all be too."_

_Flashback end_

Naruto never got the chance to open it and see the contents it contains. Opening the box, he saw a three pronged kunai with a seal where you hold it. '_Dad's kunai..I've heard of his special jutsu using these that wiped out Iwa nins.' _the teen thought while he examined the strange kunai

He placed it back in the box and dropped it in his bag.

An hour or so passed, no one really talked. Sometimes, someone said something but the conversation soon died. They had made a turn earlier and the sea lanscape was no longer seen.

Suddenly speaking up, the toad-eyed teen said, "Someone's coming."

Everyone got into a battle stance, preparing for an attack.

A masked ninja with a scratched out Kumo insignia on his forehead protecter had jumped out of the trees.

Said ninja began the assault by doing some hand seals in mid-air.

"**Raiton: Raikyu!**"

A ball of lightning formed in the man's arms.

Naruto had appeared in front of the ex-Kumo nin and created a familiar light blue orb in his hand.

"**Rasengan.**"

Naruto rammed the orb into the man's gut and the ninja was sent flying into a tree.

The blonde teen walked up to him and asked, "Who ordered you to come here?"

A few seconds later, there was no response.

"I see..in that case.." Naruto pulled out a kunai and impaled the man.

The lifeless man, now with a kunai stab in his chest, had a chakra burn in his stomach area and was partially wedged in the tree.

Naruto walked back to the group that was staring at him as he asked, "What?"

He heard a few mutters of "Nothing.."

"Okay, then. Let's get going." the teen stated.

It was almost eight six o'clock in the afternoon when the team decided to make camp and prepare a dinner.

Naruto went to go gather some firewood and make the tents.

Chojuro was catching fish at a nearby stream and tossing them to Ao, the chef.

After the crispy fish dinner, Ao said, "Okay, we'll do three hour guarding shifts. I'll keep watch first. Then you, Chojuro. And, finally Mika--" "I'll take care of the shifts" Naruto interrupted.

"So you'll do all the shifts?" Ao doubtfully replied.

"Yes." he said as he created 3 shadow clones.

"You three, gather sage chakra and keep watch 'til the morning." Naruto commanded to his clones.

"Hai!" they yelled in unison.

"What?!" Ao screamed out. "You're going to use clones to guard Mizukage-sama?!"

"Are you saying my clones are incapable of it?" the blonde calmly replied.

Ao slightly backed down, knowing what Naruto had done to the Kumo nin.

Naruto began, "If one of my clones were destroyed or dispersed for any reason at all, it would automatically awaken me from the sights and thoughts the clones had prior to that."

The Mizukage called out from her tent with a partially enraged voice, "Are you suggesting that, if we were attacked, I couldn't protect myself, Ao?"

Ao visibly paled and said, "No, Mizukage-sama. It's just that h--" "Shut up or I'll kill you." the Mizukage interrupted in a calm tone.

The blonde teen, who was excluded from the current conversation was chuckling as he leaned against a tree.

"Ano.. We should probably go to sleep..I think.." Chojuro spoke up and said with uncertainty.

"He's right. We're still about a week from the Land of Iron." Naruto said as he crawled into his tent.

Chojuro did as Naruto and got in his own tent which was closer to the stream than everyone else's.

Ao had given up on arguing with the Mizukage about the clones, he just gave one of them a glare. The Naruto receiving the glare just flipped him off causing Ao to get a tick mark around the right side of his head. He was about to start screaming and bitching when he noticed that everyone was asleep. They'd probably kill him if he woke them up. The eye patched man just gave up and went into his tent.

The three sage clones formed a triangle surrounding the area.

~~**Morning**

The auburn haired Kage was the first to rise. She was bored. So, she decided to have some fun.

"Naruto-kun's clone.. come out." the girl said, waiting for a clone to come up to her.

A clone came out of the woods and walked up to her. _'Should I? It seems like a fun thing to try and I'm really bored..' _the Kage thought. She decided to go for it. The clone, a bit confused from her spacing out, realized she was looking at him strangely.

"Ano.. How can I help you, Mizu-chan?" the clone asked.

He didn't receive a reply.

She just quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips and held there for a few seconds.

After she pulled away from his face, the clone's face was a very bright red. And you know what she did next? She gutted him and caused the clone to disperse.

About seven and a half seconds later, there was a loud 'clang' in Naruto's tent.

Mizu-chan curiously walked up to the tent as Naruto was slowly crawling out, one arm on his formhead. "Oww.."

The girl giggled at him upon hearing this. The blue-eyed teen looked up at her, one hand gripping his forehead and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"I was bored and it seemed like a fun thing to do.." the auburn haired girl admitted.

Naruto asked, "Is this your idea of fun?" as he pointed to his forehead.

"By the way, your lips are soft." he stated blankly as a red blush crossed the girl's face.

"I did say everything from my clones gets passed to me.." the teen reminded and continued

"That is why you did it, right, Mizu-chan? To check if it would wake me up?"

She slowly nodded her head, unaware that touch is also passed.

Naruto got up and asked, "Is anyone else up?"

The Mizukage shook her head in a 'no' while looking away.

"In that case.." Naruto said as he slowly leaned in and waiting for the girl to turn her attention back to him. "In that case.. what?" she asked as she was turning her head to him.

The blonde's face was one inch from her own, slightly tilted. Once he received her gaze, he kissed her on the lips. The auburn haired girl back up against a tree and asked, "W-what was that for?" "It's not fair that you get all the fun." Naruto pouted and then grinned at her.

Both of their faces were red at this point and the Kage tauntingly asked, "Want to continue?"

Naruto just chuckled as he approached her. She wrapped her hands around his head and pulled

him closer. Naruto slightly tilted his head to the left while the Mizukage slightly tilted her head to the right. Both of them closed their eyes and began kissing. Naruto's loose arms came up and grasped her hips as they continued their make-out session.

**End of Chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Review!**

**

* * *

**

**I wanted to make it into an action chapter, but it was that good. And the final half and making out seemed too good to pass up.**

******Also, seriously, people. I don't appreciate** **some of you saying shit about my fic and about how the beginning sucks. Okay? So don't waste your time. You don't like it? Don't read it. **

******[sarcasm] Because I'm totally gonna stop writing this story and go sit in my emo corner crying about the fact that you don't like my fic. [/sarcasm]**

**Also, someone asked about Sasuke and Hinata. 1) Sasuke's a bastard. And I don't like him. 2) What about Hinata? The pairing is NarutoxMizukage**. **And her confession isn't important to me.**

**I know this was still sort of short, but it's better than some of my other chapters.**

~~~_PeKan._


	7. Spoilers, sort of

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Spoiler 'chapter'**

**As I promised, I'll tell you of some things to come.**

**If you don't want to get.. spoiled, then don't read.**

**Some of you guessed that Kushina is alive, I don't really plan on doing that since it'd be kinda difficult. But, the Uzumaki **_**clan**_** might have something to do with the story. Naruto will also receive** **a bloodline. It's not gonna be fake, a character in the series has/had this.**

**It won't be sharigan, rinnegan, or byakugan**.

* * *

**Naruto's sword - it will have multiple forms NOT like a bankai.**

**Granted, one of the variations might have Getsuga Tensho. It's also gonna be a chakra tunneling sword and it'll differ depending on what nature is fused in it.** **How is he going to get this sword? You'll just have to wait and see, AND it will have a legend behind it.**

**The elements he will have are wind, water, lightning, and two other special ones. I don't really plan involving water and lightning to his sword (I might, though), but wind will make one of the different **_**variation **_**of it.**

**The variation won't necessarily change the appearance, but it'll change the powers of the sword.**

**Why lightning? Because it's nice.**

**Why water? Because he'll need it. And he's in Kiri, so it makes sense.**

**Also, isn't the Hiraishin lightning? I plan on teaching him this, as well.**

**Concerning the plot spoilers, there's gonna be samurais involved, so it's kinda hard to explain this. You'll see!**


	8. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Alright. Some of you guessed Kushina is alive, I don't plan on doing it since it'd be too hard. Now the bloodline he'll have issssssssssssssssss - - - - - - he has the ability to combine elements. It was originally planned to be just ice, but I want to make Naruto stronger. Sorry about not updating as oftenly as I used to, but I've been kinda busy with stuff. Onward!**

**Also, I seem to have been incorrectly spelling "Chojuro," it's actually "Chojiro."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 of** Crushed!**

Naruto's loose arms came up and grasped her hips as they continued their make-out session.

~~**Some time later**

Naruto and the Mizukage pulled away from each other. She ventured deep inside his cerulean eyes as he gazed into her jade green eyes. They were about to go at it again, but they heard a sound coming from the tents.

"Chojiro! Wake up! Mizukage-sama is missing!" Ao screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Mizukage just sighed from behind the trees. "I'm alright, Ao. Stop your screaming." the girl said in a slightly ticked off voice. "Mizukage-sama! What happened?!" the man questioned in a deafening tone.

Naruto, at this time, had also appeared from behind the trees. "You're questioning a Kage, patchy? Didn't anyone teach you better than that?" he asked and continued with "Oh, and please stop your screaming, I have a headache." "Why you.." Ao growled at him, "What where you doing to Mizukage-sama?" The two teens looked away for a second before the blonde said, "We were looking around, and seeing if there was any fruit around."

"That's makes no sense! We have plenty of supplies!" Ao continued in a loud tone.

"Ugh.. Whatever, just stop your damned screaming, it's getting annoying." Naruto said sounding bored.

"Watch your mouth, boy! Or I'll --" "AO!" the Mizukage harshly interruped.

Ao gulped and, in a frightened tone, asked, "Yes, Mizukage-sama?"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." she said while giving a dazzling smile.

"Hai.." he lowered his tone and walked off.

Chojiro walked in on the conversation about halfway through and was quite confused. He noticed the three-way shouting contest and was eavesdropping.

"Ohayo, Chojiro." Naruto said in a cheery manner.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikan-san, Mizukage-sama." Chojiro replied.

"Ohayo." the auburn haired girl replied.

"We should eat and get going." the Mizukage said.

Chojiro caught some fish and Ao cooked them. Patchy added some greens and vegetables. to the fish. The breakfast was a relatively short one, no one talked. Ao was sitting farthest away from the Kage, Naruto next to her, and Chojiro on the opposite side

* * *

During the past week, there were no unwelcome guests (assassins). It had gone by a bit slowly. Naruto and Mizu-chan hadn't really made much contact during that week aside from the few walks and goodnight pecks (which they hid from the other two).

* * *

A few days were left until the meeting would be hosted in the Land of Iron. The team of Kiri-nins and a certain former Konoha-nin were approaching the icy country.

After traveling most of the day, the auburn haired girl spoke up and said, "We should set up camp."

"Hai." the remaining shinobi replied and went off to perform their duties.

Chojuro and Naruto set up tents while Ao prepared the bonfire and cooked food.

* * *

A tasty aroma filled the frigid area covered with snow topped trees where the team of shinobi peacefully ate. The sun had left the sky, but it never set. Well, not for six months or so. Then, it would be engulfed in a darkness, a light darkness. The supposed light blue sky showed no clouds, showed nothing but whiteness. If you looked up, all you would see was the white flakes of snow fall, some clumping together to form round, icy spheres. Without the sun, the sky held no color. It was dull. The team sat around the burning bonfire that sizzled from the flakes of snow falling upon it and evaporating out of reality. They ate their meals and sat around the scorching fire that provided them warmth in this frozen land.

It was at least nine o' clock in the afternoon.

'_There's nothing to do. I might as well check up on some old friends.' _the bored Naruto thought.

The hooded teen in the black and fiery-orange stood up and walked a few feet away into a somewhat cleared area.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" he shouted. Within moments, an orange toad that had dark blue markings around his body and face complete with a teal vest appeared.

The group of Kiri-nins stared intently, wondering why there was a toad and why he was summoned.

"Yo." the five or so foot toad stated

"Hey, Gamakichi. How've you been?" the hooded blonde asked with no particular emotion, none really shone from the mask now covering his face.

"N-naruto? Is that you? Where the hell are we? Why is there snow everywhere? Why is it so cold? What do you want? Why did you summon me?" the confused and partially annoyed toad began with a barrage of questions.

"Calm down, Gamakichi. And, yes, it's me." the blonde sighed.

"Whaddaya want?" the now laid back toad questioned.

"Have you heard any recent news about Konoha?" Naruto answered with a question.

"Nghhh.. Not really." the toad replied, "Why?"

"Well, I've been banished and some other stuff.." the blonde trailed off.

"What?!" the toad practically screamed out, "Why didn't Tsunade stop it?!"

"She's in a coma, Gamakichi. And, also, Danzo is now the Hokage." he informed.

The toad shook his head in displeasure and mumbled, "Dad's gonna raise hell about this."

"So, is that all, Naruto?" the toad again wondered.

"No." The blonde started, "Are there ways to enhance my sage training?"

"I didn't really want to bother Fukasaku by summoning him."

"Hmm.. I'm no expert, but there should be some ways, Jiraiya might have some scrolls of it laying around. If you want, I can look around and check it out. I would ask Pa and Ma, but they're still recovering from the fight with Pein." the toad said.

"It'll be much appreciated. Thanks Gamakichi, you're free to go." Naruto replied in a more cheerful manner.

"Yeah, yeah. Seeya, Naruto." Gamakichi responded before disappearing in a cloud of spoke.

Naruto sighed and walked back to the group of Kiri-nin taking up his previous resting place.

The other shinobi stared at him and Naruto asked, "What?"

They mumbled "Nothing.." and stopped staring at the hooded blonde.

They sat in silence for another twenty minutes or so, watching as the snow fell upon their fire. It had begun dying down due to the clumps falling in it. The day wasn't exactly tiresome, per se, but the heightened altitude that the Land of Iron was in affected those that weren't used to it. The Kiri-nins lived in Kiri, they were at sea level. Konoha wasn't much higher, so it was quite a dramatic change.

Naruto tiredly mumbled out, "I'm gonna go hit the can. G'night or whatever the hell we're currently experiencing." The last part was said as he pointed his slightly discolorized index finger upward toward the white sky. A giggle came from the girl, and the two males just nodded toward him.

Before going off to be, Naruto sat down by a nearby tree and got into a meditating position while closing his eyes. Fifteen minutes later, he once again opened his eyes and showed the familiar red pigment and toad eyes. Naruto then proceeded to create five clones that were sent out around the snowy area. Once he was finished with that, Naruto went into his light brown tent that was reinforced with some fabrics to keep the tent dry. Within minutes, Naruto fell into a sleep.

* * *

_Drip.._

_Drip.._

_Drip.._

The repetitive sound of liquid falling and splashing into water was heard everywhere. Naruto opened his yellow toad eyes and saw that damned place. The familiarly danky sewers that were his mind in pure sight. The pipes, some hissing with steam, traveled on the endless walls. The gates of the beast he was cursed with no more than ten yards away. The simple seal that was once tattered stood there in perfect condition.

"What do you want, Kyuubi?" the boy annoyingly asked.

"**I didn't call you here, fool!**" the gigantic crimson fox started ranting, "**Do you really think I want to see you and your damned resemblance to that bastard that sealed me into you?!**"

Naruto was about to reply with some insulting comment when _it_ was heard.

"Naruto." the voice said. This was the voice he had heard only once, the voice that saved the village that disowned him, the voice of the greatest shinobi to live, the voice of _his_ father.

"D-dad?" the confused Naruto wondered. He had hoped he would see him at least once more_, _but his father's previous message to him slightly implied otherwise.

The Kyuubi was heard growling from inside his cage as he lashed at the bars that kept him trapped.

"Come with me." the voice commanded.

"Where are you?" the blonde excitedly questioned.

"Follow my voice, son."

Once this was said, an eerie howl of wind came from the part of his mind that led away from the Kyuubi. The part he had never been able to go past. Naruto had tried countless time to no avail, never getting anywhere. He walked for hours when he attempted, but whenever he turned his head, the Kyuubi was still there. The Kyuubi was always there, haunting him.

But now, that didn't matter. He would follow _his_ voice. He would travel for weeks if he had to, he would find _him_.

"I'm coming." he mumbled as he prepared for the journey. The journey to his father.

* * *

Time passed, he didn't know how much. He didn't care. The only thoughts that haunted him were the ones of his dear Mizukage and her guards. If he returned, would time have passed? If it did, how much? The thoughts would soon be replaced with excitement. Excitement to once again see his father.

Had he traveled for days? He wasn't sure. Naruto always looked back to see if the Kyuubi was there. Much to his comfort, the eyes of the beast had slowly begun vanishing until the Kyuubi completely disappeared. Only darkness was left in his howling of the wind had slightly increased, albeit the walls of the sewers looked the same.

–time later.

The walls of the sewers were losing some of their green tint. It was being replaced by dark red, or magenta, along with something resembling long red fluorescent lights. Almost as if there was an emergency and alarms were set off, minus the blaring noise that accompanied it. The walls in front of him had suddenly come to a stop. It look like a brick red wall was placed there for no apparent reason. This had not come as a shock to Naruto since his mind _was_ a supposedly never-ending sewer and a cage for a beast. Naruto turned his head to the sides to the wall, and he looked at the pipes and tubes. On both sides, they had appeared to go through the wall and supposedly continued.

'_Now what?' _he asked himself. Naruto decided to cup his hand against the wall and listen for sounds behind it. As he listened, he noticed that the sound was significantly louder ahead of the wall. Naruto looked at his palm with uncertainty, then glanced at the door. He sighed and went with it. A blue orb formed in his hand as he thrusted his hand toward the center of the wall.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted.

The wall in front of him seemed to have not suffered any damage, but there was a rectangular outline appearing. Within moments, a creaky wooden door appeared in sight. The doorknob looked to be originally brass, but age had scraped the golden color away, leaving most of it to be a silvery color. The wooden door itself was a dark grey, many potential splinters sticking out of it.

Naruto gripped the doorknob, twisted it, and pulled open the door. For a few seconds, there was just a bright light emanating through the doorway. Once the light cleared, a teal tinted hallway began. Long fluorescent lights tinted a light blue shone down the seemingly never-ending hallway. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of doors going down the walls with the hall. The doors were regular white colors, just like the walls, with black doorknobs. The floor sporting a blue-teal carpet. The nearest door on Naruto's left side was partially open.

The teen walked towards the creaking door and pushed it open. The dark room had the figure of a man standing in it.

"Hello, Naruto." the cheerful voice said.

'_It's him!'_ Naruto thought as he ran through the door. As he passed through the doorway, the environment changed. It became a green field scattered with flowers, grass, trees, and streams. A beautiful sight indeed.

The figure that stood in the darkness, no longer shaded by the blackness the room gave off, had revealed to be _him_. The man had those cerulean blue eyes that Naruto had along with wild, spiky blonde hair and a cheesy grin on his face. He wore the regular Konoha jonin attire and had a white cape. At the bottom of the cape, there were orange flames.

"Dad!" Naruto excitedly shouted and hugged his father.

**End of Chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**

**How did you like it? Review!**

**I sort of planned everything differently, but meh. I like how this came out. The whole sewer and hallway thing was basically created as I went along.**

**I'm also sorry ****for taking so long to update, I was busy and still am busy. I just wanted to get this out to you guys. I hope you like it! ^_^**

**PS: if some of the writing doesn't seem exactly parallel, it's because I started this chapter two weeks or so ago and finished it today.**


	9. Author's Note

Yesterday, when I finished writing, I had about half of the new chapter. But, my computer had other plans for me. I've been putting off getting a new one.. well, not really. I'm just too lazy to order it. I restored my pc a month or two ago, so all the updates and stuff on it were deleted. I decided to update it, and it.. just fucked up. I couldn't even get to the welcome screen. If I tried safe mode, it would crash. Nothing would work, so I had to restore it. Again. So, in the end, I lost the chapter. And a chapter for a new story I was planning to publish. Give me about a week or two and I should be able to make a new new chapter.

Sorry for the wait,

~PeKan


	10. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto.

--

**AN - here's the new new chapter. I really liked the old one.. But, good news, I found half of the chapter I wrote before, it was on my external hard drive. =) **

**Hopefully I can remake everything the way it was.**

**I made up my mind that, when the Mizukage's name gets revealed (or possibly before this happens,) I will edit/rewrite parts of it. When reviewing my past chapters, I realized.. I made the Konoha stuff too dramatic, if you think I should change that in the future version, tell me. I also realized it kinda blows. AND, I need y'alls help with something. When I do remake the story, I will probably call it **_**Naruto: Typhoon Chronicles **_**or **_**Naruto: Tornado Chronicles **_**or something of that sort (you can suggest a different type of storm, I might like it better, but for now, this is what I'm thinking of.) But, I need someone to tell me what the Japanese version of typhoon or tornado chronicles is. Give me ideas. Tell me how I can make my story better.**

**Also, over 100 reviews?! You guys rock!**

**Comment that followed was uncalled for. Please continue.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 of **Crushed!**

**

* * *

**

The figure that stood in the darkness, no longer shaded by the blackness the room gave off, had revealed to be him. The man had those cerulean blue eyes that Naruto had along with wild, spiky blonde hair and a cheesy grin on his face. He wore the regular Konoha jonin attire and had a white cape. At the bottom of the cape, there were orange flames.

"Dad!" Naruto excitedly shouted and hugged his father.

* * *

"How are you, Naruto?" the older blonde asked, a smile present on his face.

"I'm fine." he said cheerily.

Naruto said, "Dad, I was wondering.. do you think I should do anything about Danzo?"

The older man raised his eyebrow and said, "His actions are unforgivable and he may very well corrupt Konoha. But, I will not suggest that you kill him, that is your own decision."

The Yondaime sat down on the grass and motioned his son to do the same. They chatted for a few more minutes about each other's well-being and such other topics until realization dawned on Naruto.

"Dad, how are you here?" the confused teen asked.

"Oh, right. I was going to tell you, but I forgot." he nervously chuckled and began his explanation, "I, originally, should not have been able to appear anymore. But, when you touched my kunai, I managed to absorb the remaining chakra that I once molded into it. Now that I have my chakra, I can appear in your mind."

Naruto furrowed his brow and asked, "But, how will you get more of it? Aren't you going to lose your chakra from doing this?"

Minato grinned. "I found that I can appear by feeding off your natural energy. Basically, whenever you're in sage mode, I can come visit you!"

His son smiled.

Naruto sighed and began thinking. He began wondering why, exactly, his father brought him here.

"Is that why you called me here? I mean, not that I'm not happy.. It's just.." he trailed off.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you that part too." he sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his, eerily similar to the way his son does.

Minato regained his composure and spoke, "I'd like to teach you some things, namely, my **Hiraishin**."

"Really?!" the teen's face lit up as he quickly jumped to his feet with anticipation.

Minato was trying to conceal his laughter from his son's eagerness. He stood up and tried to calm the energetic teen. Once he did, Minato proceeded to show him how to create the seal.

--time later

"**Kage Kunai no Jutsu!**" a blur called out as he threw a single three-pronged kunai.

The one kunai multiplied into hundreds. The sound of clones dispersing was heard, about two hundred of two thousand were destroyed. The one who threw the kunai looked around, happy with the placements of the kage kunai.

He, then, proceeded to call out, "**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

Hundreds of his after images appeared around the field, fighting his own replicas. Sounds of dispersement and yells sounded throughout the battleground.

As soon as he attacked, he vanished. As soon as he vanished, a replica was destroyed. As soon as a replica was destroyed, confusion struck. As soon as confusion struck, the attacks began. It was a chain.

Upon finishing his assault, he looked around the field. The figure counted how many replicas were left. Nearly eight hundred more were gone; one thousand left. He closed his yellow eyes and behind him, a small lake appeared. The man grinned at his replicas and ran through handseals.

"Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Rooster, Ox, Horse, Rooster, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Yang Water, Monkey, Rooster, Dragon, Rooster, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Rooster, Yang Water, Rat, Boar," he muttered to himself as his hands flashed through seals, "ROOSTER!"

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" he cried out.

Within moments, the water from the lake rose up and carefully formed itself into a dragon.

The replicas all attempted to escape the wrath of the beast that was to come, but the creature darted after them.

The dragon attacked; not destroying one at a time, but it took out groups just by charging. Some of the copies ran to the side, but the dragon would swiftly flick its tail at them, effectively slicing the copies in half.

There was only a handful left. By now, the water dragon was losing energy. Parts of his long body began dripping off.

The dragon swiped with his mighty tail again.

_'Four left.'_

A replica jumped at the beast, a large glowing orb in his hand.

"**Odama Rasengan!**" the copy yelled.

The attack hit the upper right side of the beast's head, deforming the impact area.

The dragon's response was shredding the clone with it's sharp liquid teeth.

_'Three left.'_

"**Fuuton: Rasengan!**" a clone called out as he approached the dragon from the side.

The dragon's pupils glanced towards the clone.

It was nearly three feet away. The copy pushed his hand out towards the dragon, trying to hit the beast.

Inches away from getting hit, the dragon whipped his tail at the replica, cutting it in half.

_'Two left.'_

"**Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan!**" two clones shouted in unison from above the creature.

The giant orb was held by both clones, each had a hand at the side. They were positioned in an upside down manner, so that the attack with hit the dragon and leave them unharmed.

_-BOOOM-_

The attack was embedded in the creature's head. His head was shredded apart, water splashed all around the area. Once the head was completely gone, the body of the beast exploded. A long puddle was now present.

The remaining two clones looked at each other and smiled, proud of their accomplishment. They, then, proceeded to look for the one who called upon the dragon. Their eyes widened, he wasn't their. He was just there. They checked.

Before it was too late, the clones heard a screeching noise behind them. The replicas tried to turn their heads, but they were torn out of existence before getting the chance.

_'None left.'_

"**Fuuton:..Rasenshuriken.**" the last remaining figure on the battlefield muttered as the smoke of the clones faded.

"Very good, Naruto." a man said cheerily as he walked up.

Naruto grinned at the man. "Thanks, Dad."

"Remember our agreement, Naruto?" the Yondaime questioned, "It's time for you to go back to your realm."

His son's smile faded. "But, Dad..--" he protestested.

"Naruto. Your accomplishments here mean nothing if you don't use them in the world of the living." his father reasoned, "You need to go back, you _have_ to go back."

"Fine.." he muttered sadly.

Minato smiled, "See ya' soon, Naruto!"

He and the field began fading away, the area being replaced by a much darker place. The sweet aroma of the plains was being replaced by the stench of an old basement. Now, the fields completely vanished and nothing was obscuring the place he was in.

_Drip.._

_Drip.._

_Drip.._

It was the sewers, damn it. The blonde shrugged and the sewers faded out of view. He blinked.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw a tan fabric. Naruto recognized it as the side of his tent.

'_I need to check on everyone..' _he thought and, then, rethought, _'..Maybe after a nice nap..'_

–**Morning?--**

Naruto awoke from his slumber and got out of the tan tent. It was still white outside, but it was nearly impossible to check the time of day due to this being a northern region of the land

'_Everything looks the same. Did no time pass whatsoever?'_

The blonde pulled his hood up over his head and looked up, it was the same snowy sky. The fire had died out, black logs with a thin layer of snow. He then looked at the tents of his group, some snores escaped from their tents.

"I guess I'll just wait for everyone to wake up." he mumbled to himself.

Naruto reached into his kunai pouch, located on his leg, and pulled out his father's kunai.

Naruto threw the kunai, embedding it into a nearby tree. The action caused the tree to slightly shake, making snow fall from the branches onto the ground in a small drizzle.

_(Come on, tell me you've never shaken a tree's branch to have the snow fall on you. It's really a nice sight, plus it's pretty cool. Maybe I'm just obsessed with snow, but whatever =P)_

The blonde took a deep breath and quietly called, "**Hiraishin no Jutsu.**"

Naruto vanished and teleported. Within moments, he appeared at the base of the tree, beside the kunai.

By now, Chojiro had waken up and watched the blonde's actions. "That's a nice trick, Mikan-kun."

Naruto's head darted towards the sound and he saw the swordsmen. "Chojiro!" the blonde exclaimed and disbelievingly looked at him, resisting the urge to crush the swordsman with a hug.

Chojiro noticed the look and said, "What..?"

Composing himself, the hooded teen looked away and muttered, "Nothing."

The shark-toothed teen spoke up, "We should make breakfast.. I think."

Naruto looked at him. "Hai."

* * *

The group was now back on their journey to the Land of Iron.

During breakfast, Naruto revealed that he had been training with his father in his mind. At first, they did not believe him. But, he managed to convince them. They couldn't deny that more energy was radiating off of him now.

The Kiri-nin hadn't really been bothered by his story, but Naruto was still somewhat uneasy around them.

* * *

They were now running on the side of the road. It was, honestly, hard to tell where the road was, exactly, due to the fact that most of the area was covered by a thick layer of snow. Even the houses blended in until you got close enough.

Naruto ran behind the group, thinking about his training.

He looked up.

There was a light-blue solid liquid dragon obscuring his view and darting towards him at a fast pace.

The beast's teeth were sharp. The scales on the sides of his face had thorn-like blades. Its eyes were a neon blue color. It looked just like the dragon he used against the clones in his mind.

Naruto jumped back.

He heard a slight screeching and looked at his hand, it held an **Fuuton: Rasengan**.

Instinctively, he thrust it at the dragon, who was now mere inches away.

Naruto's attention was on the dragon's head, but he soon realized that he made a mistake.

The dragon's tail flung at him before his attack landed.

* * *

Ao was in the lead. Chojiro was closely following him. The Mizukage had been trying to stay nearby Naruto, he was acting a bit off.

She heard a noise from behind her.

She stopped and looked back, it was Naruto.

He was nearly thirty feet away and he held a bright white spinning shuriken that was nearly eight inches long, it was giving off a slight screaming sound.

The shuriken soon disappeared and Naruto basically threw himself against a tree that was a few feet behind him.

By now, the whole group's attention was on Naruto and his actions.

The Mizukage cautiously walked up to Naruto and kneeled beside him.

She had a concerned look on her face. "Naruto-kun, you okay..?"

Naruto gasped for air and his breathing became ragged. As if he was just drowning.

After a few minutes, Ao, Chojuru, and the Mizukage were surrounding the winded teen. His legs were stretched out and he was leaning against the tree. Naruto wasn't responding to what they said or did, so all they could do was observe him.

His breathing became normal.

After a few more minutes, he seemed to regain.. himself? Naruto blinked a few times before groaning from pain. He ferventy grabbed an area near his abdominals.

He unzipped his jacket, unaware of the watching eyes and lifted part of his shirt. Across his upper abs was a red area with a small cut that was healing rapidly.

There was a cut but no blood.

After a minute, the cut fully healed and the redness was leaving.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

He looked up to see the Kiri-nins looking at him.

"What the.."Ao chose to speak, "hell was that?"

The teen looked down at his feet. "I-I don't know."

End of **Chapter 7!**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked the clone fight scene.**

**On that note, tell me what you think it is. IMO, it the body resembles the fox.**

**Also, if I do make him a host, I need thoughts on what the rinne-sharingan eyes can do (since I'd give them to Madara, courtesy of the Juubi).**

**With these new manga chapters, I'm getting ideas** **for story's future.**

**When I do go back to remaking the story, I've decided that I might not 'kill' Naruto in that.**

**Basically, I'd remake it into a normal banishment where he'd meet up with the Kiri-nins. **

**Tell me if you think I should, though. Your opinions count.**

**It's really messing with the manga ideas.**


End file.
